Here
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: OneShot Après le mort de Denny, Izzie est triste, mais George est là pour la réconforter. Trad de urbanluver


Cette fic n'est pas de moi, c'est une traduction du oneshot de urbanluver.

Résumer : OneShot Après le mort de Denny, Izzie est triste, mais George est là pour la réconforter.

**

* * *

**

Il lui manque.

Cela fait deux jours depuis qu'il est mort, et elle est toujours aussi triste.

Les larmes continuent de couler. Elles sont implacables, refusant de lui donner un moment pour respirer normalement. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est quelques minutes pour recueillir ses pensées et ralentir le flot de ses larmes. Une image de son sourire apparaît dans son esprit une fois encore, et elle s'écroule sur son lit alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes la submerge.

Ses cheveux blonds tombent sur ses épaules, ses lèvres roses s'incurvent, et ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'elle renifle. Elle peut entendre le silence de l'extérieur, et elle sait qu'ils écoutent ses cris.

Elle s'en fiche.

"Denny," dit-elle, son visage la hante une fois encore.

Elle essaye de se lever, dans une vaine tentative de quitter cette chambre oû ses pensées la submergent. Elle ne peut pas, et retombe une fois encore sur le lit. Elle est faible.

Izzie s'asseoit sur ses genoux, ses bras entourant son ventre. Elle entend la porte s'ouvir doucement, et la voix de George emplir la chambre.

"Izzie," murmure-t-il. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Elle sanglote, mouillant le drap en dessous d'elle avec quelques larmes orphelines. "Denny," répond t-elle. "J'ai besoin de Denny."

George soupire, puis avance vers elle. "Je ne peux pas te donner ça, Izz, même si je le veux plus que tout."

"Alors tu ne peux pas m'aider," grogne-t-elle, le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Il remarque combien son regard est vide. Ses yeux, qui s'éclairaient lorsqu'elle riait, sont maintenant sombres et tristes.

"Izz," dit-il d'une voix calme. "S'il te plait laisses moi t'aider."

"Tu ne peux pas," répéte-t-elle. "Personne ne peut," dit-elle en pleurant. Elle essaya désespérément d'arrêter les larmes de couler sur ses joues, mais elles échapent une fois de plus à son contrôle.

"Je veux juste que tout s'arrête," murmura-t-elle. "S'il te plait, George," le pria-t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas," répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils avaient tous les deux été séparé un moment, à cause de la petite amie de George, Callie. Maintenant, ils s'étaient réconcilés en de telles cicronstances. Il avait toujours été là pour l'aider quand elle en avait eu besoin, et maintenant qu'ils avaient donné une nouvelle chance à leur amitié, il ne pouvait même pas l'aider.

"Je suis désolé, Izz," murmure-t-il, se réprimandant mentalement de ne pas avoir autre chose à lui dire.

Pour toute réponse, Izzie sanglote, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était la corde qui l'empêcherait de tomber d'une falaise. "S'il te plait, George," pleure-t-elle, "Aides moi ! Aide moi à l'oublier !"

"Merde, Izzie," soupira-t-il. "Tu ne peux pas juste l'oublier. Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Izz, tu l'aimeras toujours. C'est juste que tu es au point oû tu n'es pas capable de faire autre chose que le pleurer. Cela fait seulement deux jours, Izz. Il faudra du temps avant que tu ne pleures plus chaque jour," dit-il doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je ne veux pas être comme ça," murmura-t-elle. "Je ne devrais pas."

"Izzie, tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Tu le sais. Nous le savons tous," lui dit-il, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Elle est calme, son esprit est remplie de milliers de questions. Et George sait qu'il ne pourra pas lui donner toutes les réponses.

"Je suis là," dit-il simplement. "Je suis là aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin," lui promet-il.

Il peut sentir qu'elle commence à se calmer, et soupire, écoutant son souffle devenir régulier.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle, sa voix presque inaudible.

Geroge ne répond pas, et le serre contre lui ; sachant que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils s'en sortiront.

Il l'aidera autant qu'elle aura besoin de lui.

Et à partir de maintenant, cela prendait du temps.

Mais il serait là.


End file.
